Take Me Into Your Winged Embrace Once More
by FlameofIsis
Summary: Celina Alvarez comes back to her home after three years of traveling. What changes await her there, especially amongst her old friends? RobertxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. I only own my OC and her bitbeast.

**From Author**- Okay, so here is a second Beyblade story. Now, this story came about because I finally decided to watch season one of Beyblade, even though the animation is terrible (I blame you, KilalaInara!). When I watched it, I really liked Robert's character. I know he randomly pops up in season three briefly but, season one really got more into his character and I liked it.

Now, this isn't going to a huge, many chapters story. This story will probably only have maybe about ten chapters. Maybe a little more, maybe a little less, not quite sure yet. Let's see how things go. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new story!

* * *

><p>Three years ago. That's when it happened. The true reason I left my home in Leon, Spain and began traveling. I told everyone it was for building up my beyblade skills and perfecting my figure skating routine.<p>

My name is Celina Alvarez. I am sixteen years old with shoulder length dark, brown hair and hazel eyes. My family is one of the five richest and noblest families in Europe. The other four belong to my good friends: Johnny McGregor, who is from Scotland; Oliver Polanski, France; Enrique Giancarlo; Italy and Robert Jurgen who hails from Germany.

Ah, yes, the reason why I left behind those wonderful friends? It's quite simple, really. My parents tried to put together an arranged marriage for me. Yeah, can you believe that? I mean, really people, it's the twenty-first century! Arranged marriages don't really happen anymore! Ugh, I can remember the day that I found out like it was yesterday….

_**Three Years Ago….**_

"_C'mon Enrique! Serve the ball already!" Johnny shouted to the blonde on the other side of the tennis court. We were all at Robert's castle, just having some fun, playing tennis. The Italian boy threw the little green ball in the air and finally served it, starting the game. Oliver was on Enrique's team while Robert and Johnny teamed up on the other side. I was sitting on the sidelines, keeping score and refereeing like usual. I watched as Johnny and Robert beat Enrique and Oliver by ten points. Johnny, of course, began rubbing it in their faces and I just shook my head._

"_Oh, leave them alone, Johnny. They played really well against you two." I said as the boys flopped down beside me and drank some water from their water bottles. "Oh yeah? Why don't you play us next?" Johnny challenged. I put my hand up in defense. _

"_Hey, we all know figure skating and beyblading are my two sports." I replied. Oliver drank the rest of his water then wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. _

"_Speaking of which, don't you have lessons in a little while, Celina?" He asked. A jolt-like feeling went through my body when I suddenly remembered he was right. I looked at my watch._

"_Gah! I gotta be there in thirty minutes!" I exclaimed, bolting to my feet. My parents arranged for private lessons near Robert's place (because they knew we would be here today), but I still didn't want to be late. I hated being late. In fact, I liked to be early. I'm a very prompt person which I get mainly from my mother. _

"_Sorry guys, I'll see you later!" I said, giving the boys a little wave goodbye and making my way across the tennis court. But, before I could go any further, Robert ran over to me._

"_Let me walk you out, Celina." He offered, taking my bag from my hands and throwing it over his shoulder. That's something I always admired about Robert. He was a true gentleman and I hope he never loses that. _

"_Thanks, Robert. You know, it's weird. My parents always come and remind me that it's time to go. I wonder why they didn't this time." I pondered. Robert and I made our way into his castle, which the doors were opened by Gustave, his butler, and headed for the dining room (one of many in his place). _

"_I, too, found that odd. But, perhaps they just simply lost track of time?" He suggested. I shrugged. "Could be. Ah, here we are." I said, as we found the dining room that our parents were in. But, just as I was about to knock, something my mother said made me steady my hand._

"…_if Celina and Robert were to marry…" I didn't hear the rest of that sentence because my mouth was open in shock and I seriously thought I heard wrong. I looked over at Robert to see his reaction: his eyes were wider than plates and the color had drained from his face. Then, almost as if it was rehearsed, Robert and I pressed our ears to the door to listen in._

"_Oh, well, that does sound like an interesting idea, Isabel, since the two of them get along so well." Robert's mother, Adalia, commented. "Also, we would love to have a daughter-in-law that comes from a good background so our two families can continue a good legacy together." Robert's father, Fredrick, agreed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!_

"_Yes, I agree but, we would need to talk to Robert and Celina about this." My father, Esteban, suggested. Well, at least he's talking a little bit more sensibly! I mean, listen to them! They were making this decision before they even talked to us about it. How selfish was that?_

_I pulled my ear away from the door and looked at Robert. "Robert, what are we going to do about this?" I whispered, trying to make sure my parents didn't hear me but I could still tell they were all talking. He moved away from the door and shook his head._

"_I don't know. I mean, I'm not trying to insult you or anything, Celina, but, I do not agree with this decision. I wish to choose my own bride not have one chosen for me." He explained and I nodded in agreement._

"_I am in the same boat as you, Robert. I would like to choose who I marry as well." I said and then sighed. "But, we can't let them make a decision in there! We need to tell them how we feel, right here and now." I said, looking at him._

"_I agree. Let's go in there." He said and we both burst through the doors, making the four adults jump and snap their heads toward us. My mother sighed in relief and put her head over her heart._

"_Oh, Robert, Celina, it's you two. Thank goodness and oh my! Look at the time! Celina, we need to get to your skating lessons, immediately!" She said and stood up, my father following after her. I glared at them both._

"_I don't care about that right now. I'll skip it but for now, sit down, the both of you!" I screamed at them. They were shocked at first but then, they gave me a scolding look. "Celina Alvarez, don't you talk to your mother and me that way, young lady!" My father reprimanded, but I ignored it. _

"_She has every right to talk to you two that way! As I have the right to speak to you two the same way!" Robert said, pointing to his parents, who stood up and gave him the same scolding look my parents were giving me. _

"_Robert, what has gotten into you? Where are your manners?" His mother said. Robert crossed his arms over his chest. "My manners are not with me at the moment. Right now, I am angry with the whole lot of you." He said, glaring at all the adults. _

"_Well then, do explain son, before I punish you!" His father shouted, tapping his foot impatiently. "You want to know what's up? How could you all make a decision about an arranged marriage between Robert and me without even talking to us first?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. The angered expressions on the adult's faces were wiped clean and they all looked at one another, shocked. _

"_You both heard that?" My mother asked. "Yes, we both heard it and we're disgusted by it." I said, kicking the doorframe angrily. My father sighed and took a step towards me._

"_Celina, we didn't make a decision on that just yet. It was merely an idea…" I cut him off. "Don't lie to me! You all practically made a decision on it, we heard you!" I shouted. Mr. Jurgen ran a hand through his hair and sighed._

"_Celina, Robert, I know this is difficult to take in right now but, you must understand. We were all just trying to think of what's best for both the Jurgen and Alvarez dynasty. You all know how important the history of our families is to us and even the rest of you kids. So please, try to understand where we're coming from here." He explained. Robert stepped towards him._

"_I understand that, father, but now _**you**_ need to understand where _**we're**_ coming from. This is not the fourteenth century anymore; arranged marriages aren't done as often as they were then. And, we don't agree with this at all. We want to find our own bride or groom." He said, taking in everyone's expressions at his words. Robert's mother was the first to speak up._

"_Is this how you truly feel, darling?" She asked and Robert nodded. My parents turned to me. "And the same goes for you, Celina?" My father asked and I nodded as well. The parents looked at one another then finally, turned to us and said:_

"_If this is your decision, Robert, Celina, then we will honor that." Mr. Jurgen said. "We won't force you two to marry if you do not want to." My mother said, smiling at me. I looked at my parents, my expression softening. _

"_You mean it?" I asked. My parents nodded. "Every word." My mother said and I smiled and embraced them. The Jurgens looked at Robert. "The same goes for us." His father said and he shook Robert's hand while his mother kissed him on the cheek. _

So you thought that it went all wonderful and great from reading that, eh? Well, you're wrong. Shortly after that, and after my parents quickly called my skating teacher and explained we would be a little late, we headed over to the skating arena for my lessons. On the way there, my parents tried to convince me to go through with the marriage. I couldn't believe what they were saying! They didn't care about my feelings about this at all; they just wanted to keep their stupid family legacy all fresh and pretty with good genes from the Jurgen family.

I couldn't stand being around my parents after all that so that's when I made the decision to travel. I didn't want the boys knowing about the whole marriage thing or how my parents were being jerks about it, so I told them it was just for beyblading and figure skating. This, in a sense, wasn't entirely a full lie because that's what I have been doing these past three years so don't call me a liar because I'm not.

But, I knew I couldn't run away from my problems forever so, I'm on a plane, almost home. I mailed a letter to Robert, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver telling them I'm coming back and they said they would greet me at the airport (I didn't use any private transportation or anything on my travels).

I walked off the plane in the Leon International Airport and began making my way towards the entrance to greet my friends. It has been so long since I've seen them; I couldn't wait to greet them again. I didn't tell my parents I was coming home because I was still angry at them so it would only be the four boys meeting up with me here.

"Celina! Hey Celina! Over here! Guys, there she is!" The voice of Enrique (although his voice sounded much deeper) called out to me. I turned and saw four boys waving at me. They were all taller and more nicely built than they were three years ago. I grinned and practically ran over to them. The first to hug me was Enrique, who was now taller than me.

Next was Oliver, then Johnny and finally Robert who hugged me. I noticed that all four boys were taller than me now. Damn boys and their height. Either way, I didn't care. I was so happy to see them all that I hugged them each a second time.

"It's so good to see you guys! I've missed you all so much!" I exclaimed as they all smiled at me. "We've missed you too, Celina." Oliver said.

"And you've got to tell us all about your travels!" Johnny said. I laughed. "Yes, that does sound exciting but how about we get your bags first?" Robert suggested and they all came down with me to get my bags. They helped me carry them out into Oliver's private blimp (since, ya know, he was the closest one to my home country) and they took me back home to my castle.

It will be good to be home and I know there will be some changes since I've been gone. I just hope I can handle them.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So, this is the first chapter, you get a little about Celina's character but don't worry, as the story goes on, you'll get to know more of her personality as well. Now, if anyone has a problem with the way I may interpret any of the boy's personalities or whatever, I'm just doing what I believe their characters are. At least from what I could get from the show so please, no rude comments about that or anything. I just want good comments overall so please review to let me know how you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- So not much popularity yet with this story but I'm hoping that others who have read this story will review because I'd like to know how you all like this story so far. Alright well, enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>It didn't take us long to get to my castle home. Even though the airport was only about ten minutes away, I still preferred to fly than drive to my home. I don't know, it just brought back a lot of old memories of the five of us flying everywhere and having fun.<p>

So finally, we landed on the southwest tower of the castle and my butler, Andrew, was there to help me off and with my bags. Andrew wasn't as old as Gustave or any of the other butlers. He was actually only in his mid-twenties with black hair and brown eyes. He was a good butler though, I had no complaints.

"Lady Celina, it is good to have you back after so long. Shall I inform your parents of your arrival?" Andrew asked as he walked alongside the rest of us while we made our way into the castle. At first, I was going to wave it off and shake my head but then, I figured, I needed to face them sooner or later.

"Yes, please do." I replied and the young butler nodded and turned down one of the corners that we passed, heading towards my room first to drop off my luggage. The others and I headed over towards one of the dining halls to discuss my adventures.

"So, what places did you visit?" Enrique asked once we settled down in the room. "Oh my gosh, loads of places! I don't think there was a country that I _didn't_ visit." I said, giggling. The others smiled at me.

"What was your favorite place?" Oliver asked. Wow, I really had to think about that one. There were so many amazing countries that I visited, I don't think I could actually choose which one was my favorite.

"You know, Oliver, I'm not quite sure. But, I did enjoy Egypt a lot and its history and such. But also, there were the tropical places like the Bahamas…oh, I just can't choose!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air exaggerating. The others laughed but then began asking more questions about certain places and I gave them as much information as I could. Then, I heard a knock at the door.

"Lady Celina, your parents are here to see you." Andrew's voice chimed in from the other side of the door. I stood up. "Let them in, Andrew." I said and slowly, the door opened to reveal my parents. Not much changed about them but they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Celina…darling…you're back!" My mother exclaimed, running over to me and embracing me. I hugged her back. Even though I was angry at them about the whole arranged marriage thing, I still did miss them dearly. My father hugged me afterwards.

"Oh, you have to tell us all about your travels over dinner!" My mother said, holding my hands in hers. I glanced at the others, about to ask if they could stay, when Robert intervened.

"I know what you're thinking, Celina and no. You should catch up with your parents." He said, waving his hand. Johnny nodded. "Yeah, we can see you tomorrow or something and you can tell us the rest of your stories." He replied. I nodded and, after giving them each a hug goodbye, they left on Oliver's blimp.

Dinner came quickly and I began telling my parents all about my travels. They seemed happy that I enjoyed myself and I even brought them back some presents. I had brought back presents for the four boys as well but I guess I would have to wait till tomorrow to give it to them.

"Celina, darling, there's something your father and I would like to say to you." My mother said suddenly, after I gave them their presents. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and cleared my throat. "Yes? What is it?" I asked. My father sighed.

"After you suddenly left without barely any words as to why you left, your mother and I got worried, of course. But, it didn't take us long to truly figure out the reason why you left." My father started. "I know you told Robert, Oliver, Enrique and Johnny that it was for figure skating and beyblading but, you couldn't fool us, sweetie." My mother added, smiling at me. I looked down, feeling a little exposed.

"You knew it was because of the arranged marriage." I muttered. "Yes, Celina, which is why your mother and I want to apologize." My father stated, making me look up and blink at them.

"What?" I asked. "We want to apologize for putting so much pressure on you about that whole ordeal. It wasn't right for us to do that. We didn't truly consider your feelings about that and we're sorry." My mother said, reaching over and taking my hand.

"We just never knew that you would leave us because of it. I think that truly made us wake up and face reality. You are right, this is the twenty-first century and arranged marriages don't happen anymore." My father added, taking my mother's free hand and squeezing it. I stared at them, unbelieving. Were they…being serious? Or, were they trying to trick me like last time?

"And no, we're not trying to trick you again so please, don't think that." My father added in. I looked from him to my mother and kept doing that a few times before it truly sunk in. They were being serious. I was free to choose my own husband. I smiled widely at them.

"Oh, thank you, mother! Thank you, father!" I cried, hugging each of them. I couldn't believe it, this was the best news ever! My parents were finally seeing things my way.

The next day, the others called and said they wanted to come over so I told them they could. It didn't take long for each of them to get here and we all sat around and got re-acquainted. They each told me how they became champion bladers in their country.

"Wow, really? That's amazing, guys." I said, smiling at all of them. "Yes, well, it wasn't all that hard since most other bladers from around are poor competition." Robert said, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh c'mon, Robert, don't be like that. I'm sure there were some good bladers that you battled on your way of gaining your title." I said. He shook his head. "Not one." He replied. I blinked at him. What was that all about? I don't remember Robert being this…cocky.

"Well, I always respect my opponents because with each battle, you learn a little something different." I said and the others nodded. "I agree. Each battle helps you get a little bit better." Enrique said and even Johnny agreed with that (although, he still tried to pull it off in his "cool guy" attitude). Robert scoffed.

"Oh, please. You still believe those things, Celina?" He said with this attitude I wasn't so sure I liked. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. "Yes, Robert, I do believe that and I thought you did too." I replied. Robert rolled his eyes.

"That's what children think." He commented and I felt my jaw drop. Even the others gasped a little. "So, you're calling me a child? You'd be one to talk! You're the one who is strutting around like you're God or something!" I said, raising my voice slightly. Robert glared at me.

"How is that childish?" He asked and he was dead serious about it. Is he joking? I gave him a harsh laugh. "You're kidding me, right, Robert? You really don't think your ideals about beyblading aren't childish? Wow, that's pretty pathetic." I said, smiling and chuckling a little under my breath. I really couldn't believe what I was hearing from him.

"Pathetic? What? You're calling _me_, pathetic?" Robert said, his eyes flashing with anger as he stood up, clenching his fist. The others were starting to get nervous about the fight so they stood up too and tried to calm us down.

"Robert, relax. Celina didn't mean it that way, right, Celina?" Enrique said, looking at me nervously. "No, I meant every word." I shot at him, causing Oliver and Johnny to stare at each other in shock before turning back to us.

"Celina, you can't really mean…" Johnny started but was cut off by Robert. "How dare you! How dare you insult me like that! You have no right to say those things to me!" He shouted at me. I glared at him and stood up.

"And _you_ have no right to bash someone else's opinions about something. Instead, you start going around talking about your ideals like it should be decreed in all the lands!" I shouted back, waving my hand to exaggerate my point. Robert's glare on me turned cold but I didn't falter.

"You are crossing the line, Celina…" He muttered. I took a step towards him and glared right at him, looking him dead in the eyes. "You crossed it way the hell before I did. You're just too proud to admit that you're a self-centered and egotistical bastard." I scowled at him and turned on my heel to walk away. I heard Enrique and Johnny struggling with Robert, probably trying to hold him back from attacking me. Oliver put his hand on my shoulder.

"Celina, I think that was going a little too…." He was cut off by Robert who shouted: "You ignorant _bitch_!" All three of the boys gasped and even I let out a breath of shock. _What_ did he just call me? I slowly turned to face him and he was still being held back by Enrique and Johnny, whose eyes were wide as plates and staring at the German boy. Oliver was the first to recover from the shock.

"Robert, that was going way out of line!" He said, stomping over to his friend. Even Enrique and Johnny looked disgusted at Robert's language and insult. "That was harsh, Robert." Johnny commented, loosening his grip on Robert's arm. Enrique did the same and the both of them eventually let Robert go.

"Yeah, man, that was totally uncalled for!" Enrique scolded, making Robert glare at him. "Oh, so you'll yell at me but say absolutely nothing to her for what she called me?" He said. Johnny stepped up.

"Well, yeah, hers was uncalled for too but, your insult was just…." He trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe it. "Just what? Go ahead, say it! I dare you!" Robert challenged, making Oliver glare more at him.

"Shut up, Robert. I think you've said enough." He said. All the while, I stood there, barely listening as the four of them argued. Those three words kept repeating themselves in my head: "You ignorant _bitch_!" Over and over again I heard it. Finally, I clenched my eyes shut and held my head, trying to shake those words out but to no avail. Mixed in with the fighting, I couldn't take it anymore!

"Get out, Robert…" I whispered, causing the boys to stop and look at me. "What did you say, Celina?" Johnny asked. I looked up at them and glared at Robert. I didn't even want to see my face because I'm sure I looked scary.

"I said, get out, Robert." I repeated, louder this time for them to hear. Four pairs of eyes went wide at my demand but no one moved, which made me angry. I pointed towards the door.

"Get out! _Now_!" I ordered. Tears stung my eyes, begging to be released but I didn't want to show it them, to Robert. I didn't want to show any sign of weakness. I was _not_ going to give him the satisfaction that he actually made me cry. Robert glared.

"You insignificant little….hey!" Robert stopped short when the others grabbed him and began pushing him towards the door. "Just go, Robert!" Enrique said, pushing against his German friend. Johnny had a grip on Robert's arm and was pulling him out.

"We'll all leave." He said and they all disappeared through the door, but not before Oliver gave one look at me, shook his head and then left with the others. I could hear Robert's protests from the hall but I didn't care. I didn't move. I just stayed there, waiting for them to be out of earshot before I fell to my knees and sobbed.

Damn you, Robert. Damn you to Hell!

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Oh boy, things did not go well between Robert and Celina, hmm? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! I would love to hear from people! Just no flames or rude comments or anything, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thank you for those that reviewed! I hope to see more reviews on this story because I came up with some pretty interesting ideas and I hope you all think so too ^^ . So, without further ado, here is chapter 3!

* * *

><p>The next few days have been miserable. I didn't really want to communicate with anyone because I was really upset. I would spend most of my time either practicing beyblading or practicing my figure skating routine. I had a competition coming up in a couple of weeks and I did not want to screw this up. If I win this, then I would be the number one ranked female single figure skater in Europe.<p>

No pressure or anything, right?

So here I was, in my private ice skating rink built right next to my castle estate. I tied the laces around my ice skates and slowly glided my way to the middle of the rink. Taking a few minutes to ponder my thoughts and take a breath, I lifted my arms into the air above my head gracefully. Then, I began gliding across the ice, visualizing the roar of the crowds and the music of my performance in my head.

I started off my routine with a double axel jump and landed gracefully on one foot, skating backwards. Then, after skating for another second or two, I moved onto one of my favorite opening moves: the catch-foot position. All it is that I extend one of my feet up behind me and then bend my knee towards the back of my head. Then, I reach my hand back and hold it for a few seconds while I glide across the ice. Now, I was ready to start the real stuff.

I won't go into detail about my routine because, well, I want to save the details for the competition! _Duh_. But, you know my opening moves so that's good for a little sneak peek, don't you think? Oh, is that clapping for me?

No, wait….

I skidded to a stop and turned towards the sound of the clapping. Standing there was Enrique and Oliver, smiling at me. I skated over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I hadn't seen them since my falling out with Robert the other day.

"We came to talk to you because, well, we miss you, Celina." Enrique admitted. "Yeah, I mean, you've been gone for three years then…yesterday happened and we don't hear from you so we were kind of upset. Are you mad at us too?" Oliver asked, looking sad. I looked at him then Enrique, who had a similar look on his face. Okay, now _I_ felt bad.

"Oh guys, no! I'm not mad at you. I'm just….still hurt and upset about what happened with Robert the other day." I said and then kicked the ice angrily, remembering about that day. Enrique turned his back to the wall surrounding the ice skating rink and propped his elbows on the edge, looking at me from a side-ways glance.

"You're not the only one who's still angry…." He muttered, sighing. I looked at him and didn't even need to ask. So Robert was still peeved too, huh? "Look, Celina, I know the other day was bad but, you and Robert are best friends! We all are best friends. You can't let something like this get between the both of you." Oliver said, giving me a pleading look. I sighed.

"I know, Oliver, but I'm still upset and so is Robert. I don't know if things are going to get better with our emotions still all crazy like this." I said, skating over to one of the exits to the rink. The boys met me over there while I took off my skates and stuffed them into my bag.

"I know, Celina, but you need to give it a chance. Like Oliver said, you and Robert have history together. You can't let a stupid fight like this stop you two from being best friends." Enrique said as I stood up with my bag over my shoulder. I stood and thought about it long and hard. Before I could answer, Oliver spoke up again.

"Well, how about this? Why don't you come to my place later and I'll make a big meal for the five of us, just like old times." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. "That sounds great, Oliver. I'll be there." I promised. Both he and Enrique grinned at me.

"Great! We'll meet up at five, how does that sound?" Oliver asked. "Sounds good to me." I said and the two said their goodbyes and headed off while I headed back to my mansion, getting out of my skating exercising outfit. I began to ponder once more about this dinner date with the rest of the boys. I mean, Robert and I have fought before in the past, I mean, who doesn't? But, this time…just, what he said, really struck deep. Well, I guess I just better grin and bear it.

I arrived at Oliver's estate a few minutes before five. Like I said before, I like to be early. I went down into the main lobby where I was sure I would find Oliver. I was right and I wasn't the first one there. Enrique was already there and was chatting it up with Oliver when I entered the room. Soon afterward, Johnny arrived and then, finally, Robert came.

You ever have that feeling where you really, and I mean _really_, want to get the hell out of the room you're in because of a specific person or thing but, for some reason, your feet won't listen to your brain's commands to move? Well, that's how I felt once Robert and I made eye contact. All of the helpful advice and convincing that Enrique and Oliver told me earlier just washed away like a raging waterfall once my hazel eyes bore into his brown orbs.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I saw his eyebrows go down to turn into a glare. Right afterwards, I felt my brows do the same. If this was a cartoon, we would have a lightning streak going from my eyes to his. I don't know what it was, before, I was truly willing to give it a shot to make up with him. But, something about the way he looked at me, the way his _aura_ felt once he walked into the room just made it impossible.

This was going to be a long night.

Once everyone was there, we all sat at the dinner table, waiting for Oliver's amazing cooking. I always loved his cooking and was jealous of the fact that I couldn't cook as good as him. But, I had to learn to cook on my travels these past few years. Remember, I didn't take any of my family's luxuries with me on my trips.

Finally, dinner was served. There was every famous French dish on the table, whether it was an appetizer, an entrée, or a dessert. I decided to start with the chicken cordon bleu. As expected, it was delicious. We all sat in silence for a few minutes while we ate our fill.

"Man, Oliver, I don't know how you do it but your cooking is always phenomenal!" Johnny said, helping himself to seconds. Oliver grinned. "Thanks Johnny!" He replied, continuing to eat his food. Robert wiped his mouth before he spoke.

"Yes, I do have to agree. Your cooking is the best I've ever eaten." He complimented. Okay, this seemed to be a good time to slowly start the making up process. I mean, the tension left a little once I calmed down and got something to eat. Food always seemed to help.

"I agree." I said. The others looked at me and then looked at Robert, waiting for his reply. Robert looked up from his dish when I spoke. "So you're agreeing with me now? The self-centered and egotistical bastard?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at me to see how I would react. I casually wiped my mouth before responding.

"Hmm…I might change my answer to 'no' because agreeing with someone as low as you would stoop me down to that level." I said, glaring at the German. There were reactions from everyone else in the room at that. Oliver sighed; Enrique groaned; Johnny covered his face with his hand in frustration and Robert's eye twitched.

"Well, since you did first agree with me, that does make you as low as you think I am." Robert shot at me, returning the glare. I scoffed. "Oh, I don't _think_ you're low, I _know_ you're low." I shot back at him. Robert stood up from his chair after that and I copied his move.

"Well then, if you have so much to say, _Miss_ Celina, why don't you come out and say it?" He challenged, moving around the chairs towards me. I did the same and we stopped a few feet from each other. By this time, the others had left their seats and seemed to be deciding on how to stop this fight but right now, I didn't care.

"You want me to speak my mind? Alright then. You used to be one of the most gentleman-like people I have ever met. And now, you don't even give a damn about chivalry or anyone else besides yourself for that matter! So yeah, I have every right to think you're cocky so why don't you get off your high horse and let the old Robert come back? Hmmm?" I shouted at him and with each word, Robert's anger only seemed to increase.

"People change, Celina! Have you not realized that yet? I thought maybe this three year journey taught you a little something about growing up but I can see now that you have _a lot _of growing up to do." Robert yelled right back, scowling at me. I gaped at him with my mouth open slightly in shock.

"Oh, don't even _go_ there! You dare lecture me like I'm a child? You're not my father nor my mother so don't you _dare_ go and act like them!" I cried at him. Robert was about to shoot back something, because his mouth opened up to launch a counter insult when:

"ENOUGH!" Johnny shouted from next to us. We both stopped and looked at him. Enrique and Oliver had their arms crossed and they were glaring at the both of us. Johnny stepped in between us and narrowed his eyes at us.

"This is getting ridiculous! You both are acting like a bunch of five year olds!" He shouted. "Can't you see how stupid you two are being? You guys are best friends, and best friends don't treat each other like this!" Oliver said.

"Can't you two just get along like old times? We hate to see you two fighting. So, please, try to make up." Enrique said as the three boys looked at us pleadingly. Robert and I looked at each other again but then, simultaneously, we turned away with a huff.

"Fine then, there's only one way to settle this. You two need to have a beybattle." Johnny said, making Robert and I turn back around to look at him. The others stayed silent as they waited for our responses. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we both agreed.

Next thing we knew, we were all at Oliver's private blading arena. The room not only consisted of the beydish, but also with weights, a treadmill, and other exercising equipment. Robert and I went up on either side of the dish and readied our launchers.

"Alright, you two ready?" Johnny asked, acting as referee. The both of us nodded and got into a launching stance. "Prepare to lose, Miss Alvarez." Robert said. "Highly doubt it, Jurgen." I shot back as the boys did the countdown and all of us shouted:

"LET IT RIP!"

The battle was underway. My black, brown and white beyblade hit the dish perfectly and went straight for Robert's blade. I knew it had been awhile since we battled each other but I guess that means that the both of us had the other to show just how much we've improved over the past three years.

"I'm not wasting any time here, Celina. I'll teach you to talk down to me! Griffolyon!" Robert cried as his bit beast erupted from the beyblade. The giant griffin manifested and screeched loudly as its master called him out. Robert grinned at me.

"Scared yet?" He asked. I glared. "You wish. Chakolyon!" I called out to my bit beast and my feathered companion too came out of the beyblade. Chakolyon was a giant hawk-like bird with large and beautiful wings. Her head was brown except for a small white patch on the top of her head. The brown in her body went down to around her mid-section. Past her mid-section, her feathers were black and her wings were a mixture of brown, black and white. I always thought she was the most elegant and beautiful bit beast in the world.

Robert and I began to battle it out with everything we had. Our anger towards each other raged into the bit beasts and neither of us wanted to give up. But, slowly, as we began battling harder and harder, a certain feeling took over me. This started to bring back memories of when the two of us used to battle each other all the time and try to get better. We never wanted to battle to win, we just battled for fun.

A smile broke out on my face as I gazed at Robert. His expression had also seemed to calm down since the beginning of this match. "Heh, just like old times, huh?" I said. Robert looked at our two bit beasts battling then back at me. He smiled.

"Yes, I agree. We had quite a lot of fun back then, didn't we, Celina?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, we did. So, why not make this one like the old battles?" I suggested. Robert smiled a little more.

"Yes, I do believe I can accept that. But, that doesn't mean I will go easy on you." He said, smirking at me. I smirked back. "If you don't, then you'd take out most of the fun." I said and from that moment on, Robert and I battled like we did years ago: for fun and for just good times. The battle really did make me think back on those old battles we used to have as kids. Sometimes, Robert would win, sometimes I would win. But, we didn't care.

Just like I truly didn't care when Robert overpowered me and beat me. Griffolyon truly was a sight to behold. I smiled and picked up my Chakolyon before putting her away in my pocket. Robert walked over to me once he retrieved his beyblade. He smiled at me but then, his face turned serious.

"I am so very sorry, Celina. Please forgive my immaturity and stupid acts." He apologized, bowing slightly to me. I stared at him, back at the three boys, who gave me a look like, "please forgive him!" and finally responded to Robert:

"On one condition…" I started, making Robert stand up straight to look at me and the other boys to groan slightly. I smiled. "_You_ forgive _me_." I responded and the three boys grinned at one another. Robert smiled.

"I do believe those conditions are reasonable." He replied and the both of us began laughing. I stopped and hugged him and he slowly hugged me back. God, I was so stupid that I almost let one of my best friends slip away but I'm glad that I had my other friends to help me realized my stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So Robert and Celina made up, yay! Bout time, right? So, what will happen now? Only I know XD

Oh and if you all are wondering about Celina's bit beast. I got it from a mythical and legendary bird in folklore. It's called Chakora so you can see where I got Chakolyon from. It was a bird that was said to "reside on the beams of the moon in folklore love stories." I chose a moon based mythical creature because Celina means 'moon.' I'm not exactly sure what the bird looked like, it never gave details about the appearance, so I just chose a hawk-look-alike sort of thing.

So, just in case you guys are wondering, there you go! I do have another idea that deals with folklore/mystery for this story so you'll be reading another explanation for that said folklore tale. Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- So, I'm still waiting on this story to get some more action so I'm hoping more people will review on it as time goes on. I still would like to hear from people and let me know how they like this story. Okay, well, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>After the beybattle Robert and I had the other day, things have gotten back to normal, I would say. I only got the chance to tell the boys about my travels before the big fight so I never really got a chance to catch up with them.<p>

So now, we were here at Enrique's estate, chatting and reminiscing about the good old days. Apparently, while I was gone, the four boys had truly gotten the title as the top four best beybladers in Europe. But, that didn't really surprise me. They were all excellent bladers and I knew they could win that title easily.

"Man, this is so great. Reminiscing and all." Enrique said as we chatted. Oliver nodded. "Yeah but you know what? I say we should go on a little trip, for old time's sake, ya know?" He suggested. The others glanced around at each other and I could feel the agreement in the atmosphere.

"Yes, I agree. I think that's a splendid idea, Oliver." Robert said. I nodded. "I'm in but, what should we do?" I asked the others. They began to think, trying to come up with an idea. Enrique popped up first.

"What about skiing or snowboarding in the Alps?" He suggested. The others made slight disagreeing noises. "Yeah right, remember what happened last time we did that, Enrique? We almost broke our necks!" Johnny exclaimed. Enrique snorted.

"Only because your sportsman ego was forcing us down the mountain when we weren't even ready!" He said, making the Scotsman glare at him. Silence grew between us again as we tried to think of something to do, when I had an idea.

"What about a hiking trip?" I said. The other's eyebrows went up at that, intrigued. Robert rubbed his chin. "Hmm….that does sound quite amusing. What do you all think?" He asked, looking at the others. Oliver smiled.

"I think it sounds fun! We haven't really done a hiking trip before so I say we give it a shot." He said. Enrique nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it could be fun…as long as we don't get covered in ticks or anything." He said, shuddering at the thought. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You would bring stuff to prevent that, idiot." He said, making the blonde glare at him. Johnny ignored it and also agreed to it. "I have the perfect place where we can go hiking." He said, making all of us look at him.

"Oh? And where might that be, Johnny?" Robert asked. Johnny smiled. "The Ben Macdui Mountain." He said. The others looked at one another, unsure.

"_Mountain_? Just how high up is this mountain?" Enrique asked. Johnny rolled his eyes. "It's only about a four mile hike. We'll fly over to the car park by the foot of the mountain and climb up from there." He said. Enrique opened his mouth to protest, but I gave him a light elbow to the ribs, silencing him.

"I think it sounds fun. C'mon boys, where's your adventurous side?" I asked and after that, the rest of the boys agreed to go. They wouldn't dare let a girl show them up. Male egos.

So, after spending the rest of the day packing up things that we might need: food, flashlight, tent (just in case we decide to camp), water bottles, things of that sort, we all dressed ourselves for the outdoor world and flew over to the car park Johnny mentioned in Scotland.

"Here we are." Johnny said once we got off his private helicopter. We all stepped off onto hard ground with backpacks slung over our backs, ready to take on the mountain. Johnny began walking towards a giant sign that said: "_Mount Ben Macdui_" in Scottish but I could make it out anyway. Even though it was written in Scottish, it was one of those words that you can easily make out. But, there was something else written underneath that I couldn't read.

"Johnny, what does this say?" I asked, stopping in front of the sign. The boys were already starting to walk right past the sign and towards the path up the mountain when I stopped them. Johnny walked back over to me and gazed at the sign for a moment before reading it out loud.

"It says: 'Warning: dangerous paths up ahead. Be cautious with your steps. Be respectful to other hikers and blah blah blah…' It's just nonsense stuff, Celina." Johnny said. I blinked at the sign again and noticed underneath what I assumed Johnny had read was another small little paragraph. Between that paragraph and the one Johnny read was something written in red.

"What about this part?" I asked, pointing to it. Johnny looked at where I was pointing and read it out loud. "It's another stupid warning. It says: 'Danger! Beware of the _Am Fear Liath Mor_, for he haunts this mountain.' What a bunch of crap." Johnny said, pulling his backpack higher up on his back and went to join the others. I gazed at the sign for another minute before following him.

"What's the _Am Fear Liath Mor_?" Oliver asked as we made our way over to the path leading up the mountain. "It's just a stupid myth. He's known as the 'Grey Man' because he's supposed to be this giant, ape-like creature that stands on two feet and has grey fur. Others think it's some kind of ghost instead of an unknown creature." Johnny explained.

"Leave it to you to pick the mountain that's supposed to be haunted, Johnny." Enrique said, grinning. Johnny scoffed. "Whatever. He's not even real." He said.

"Have you ever hiked this mountain before, Johnny?" Robert asked. Johnny paused.

"Well…no…but…" I cut him off.

"Then, how do you know he is or isn't real?"

"Because it's a stupid legend! There's no such thing as ghosts or Big Foot-like creatures!" Johnny protested. Robert and I just looked at each other and we seemed to think the same thing: _Stubborn mule._ Oliver and Enrique snickered under their breath but Johnny stayed silent.

After an hour of hiking, we all sat down on a giant log to take a little rest. I put my backpack down next to me and pulled out my water bottle. I popped open the lid and took a swig of water. The others did the same and some of them took out a small snack and began munching.

"How much longer do we have, Johnny?" Oliver asked. Johnny checked his little mile stepper device hooked onto the brim of his shorts. It was one of those things that calculated how many steps you took.

"Hmm…I think we're a little more than halfway there." Johnny said, putting the device back onto his hip before sitting back down and drinking his water. I looked up at the sun. It was nearly sundown. Probably by the time we get up to the mountain, it will be dusk.

Anyway, after about a half hour break, we put our things back in the bags, slung the bags over our backs again and continued our way up the mountain. The journey seemed a little bit easier because we got past most of the steep parts of the hike.

Finally, we were able to see the peak in the distance. I couldn't really tell from here if there was a small tower up there or if it was just the glare from the sun.

"Almost there, guys." Johnny said, still staying in the lead with Oliver and Enrique behind him and Robert and I taking up the rear. After another minute or two, I suddenly heard something like someone stepping on a twig, snapping it in half. I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked. The others stopped and looked back at me. "Hear what?" Robert asked. I blinked and gazed around, trying to figure out where that noise came from.

"It sounded like a twig snapping." I said. "It was probably just some other hikers down the mountain behind us." Enrique said. Yeah, he was probably right. I pulled my backpack up higher and continued walking with everyone else. As we climbed higher, I got an uneasy feeling like we weren't the only ones up here. I mean, yeah, there were probably hikers down the mountain but I mean _here_, where the five of us were at this moment.

Suddenly, I felt something on my neck that made me stand frozen in my spot, stopping any motion. It felt like someone was _breathing_ on my neck, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I felt my heart racing. The others were still walking up ahead of me. I wanted to call out to them again but my mouth was dry. I was too frightened to say anything.

Then, I heard it. _Moaning_. Someone was right behind me, moaning in my ear. I screamed and wiped around, striking the air with my fist, ready to bash whoever (or whatever) was there. But, when I turned, there was nothing there. Just mist and fog that was starting to build up because of the high altitude and darkening day. The others turned when they heard me scream.

"Celina, what's wrong?" Enrique asked, concerned. The boys came back down to me as I began frantically looking around for whatever was behind me a moment ago. I realized I was panting and my heart was still racing.

"What happened?" Robert asked. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves before answering. "There was someone behind me. Or something. It was breathing on me and moaning at me." I said and I could hear the fear in my voice.

"It's just your imagination, Celina. You read that sign about the creature thing and now, your mind is playing tricks on you. C'mon, we're almost to the top." Johnny said and turned back around to head back up the mountain. Oliver and Enrique gave me a concerned look before they followed Johnny. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm myself down. Johnny was right. My mind is just playing tricks on me. Nothing to be afraid of.

"Here, take my hand, if that makes you feel better, Celina." Robert said, grasping my hand in his. It did help, actually. Although, I felt myself blushing at his touch. Or, was my face still all heated up from the anxiety and fear? Anyway, we both followed the others up the mountain, hand-in-hand.

"Finally! We're here!" Johnny said once we reached the top. Okay, so I was partially correct about the tower thing. There was a sort of tower-like thing made of rocks. Surrounding it, was a little rock wall. A few feet from it, there was this big, circular thing with the mountain's name on it and some other scribble on it. Johnny read it and said it was some kind of summit indicator, telling of other mountains and hills that can be seen from here. But, we really couldn't see much because it was starting to get dark so we decided to pitch up camp. We got out our tents and fixed them up before all hanging out in one tent. The boys had their own tent and I had mine. Hey, girls need more privacy!

Anyway, we were all inside the boy's tent, eating up some more of our food and just talking. By now, my nerves had calmed down and I truly did believe it was just my imagination back there. So, after a few hours of talking and eating, we all finally decided to get some sleep. I went over into my own tent, curled into my sleeping bag and within minutes, I was asleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping before I was woken up by a noise. It was another twig snapping sound. At first, I thought it might be an animal or something harmless like that. Then, I heard footsteps crunching onto what sounded like leaves, more twigs, and the rocks surrounding the mountain. I slowly sat up and frowned. I swear, if one of the boys were doing this to try and scare me, I'll kill them.

"Alright, very funny, guys." I said, grabbing my flashlight and heading out of the tent to catch them in the act. But, when I shined my flashlight over the other tent, I could see four lumps inside the tent. They were all still there, sleeping away. Then, what was making the noises I just heard?

I heard more crunching and pointed my flashlight in the direction of where it was coming from. I shined my light on the edge of the woods about maybe a hundred feet from my position down the mountain slope and trailed it along the wood's edge. Nothing at first but then…

I gasped when my flashlight landed on it. Something big was standing there, a hand leaning against the tree I was shining my light on. It was standing on two feet; it looked big and muscular, but hairy; ape-like. I couldn't tell the correct fur color from the dark or just from the light of my flashlight but one thing ran through my mind as I stared at it and it stared right back at me:

_Am Fear Liath Mor_

The hand that was holding the flashlight began to shake. I couldn't tear my eyes away from its gleaming red eyes that seemed to stare into my soul and feed off my fear. I opened my mouth, to try to let out a scream, to call for the boys, anything, but nothing came out.

Then, the creature moved. It dropped its hand from the tree and took one step forward. Oh god, oh god! It was coming after me! Somehow able to finally find my voice, I called for the boys:

"Oliver! Enrique! Robert! Johnny! Wake up!" I cried, hysterically. I heard groans coming from the tent and could see some movement out of the corner of my eye. Then, a moment later, Robert emerged from the tent, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong, Celina?" He asked, groggily. I didn't turn to look at him. The fear had me frozen, still staring at the creature, which was slowly making its way up to us. When I didn't answer, Robert followed my gaze and when he saw the creature, he let out a scream.

"What is that?" He cried but got no response from me. Instead, he went back to the tent and began screaming at the others to wake up. I heard protests from the other boys but, eventually, they all came out, looking pissed that their sleep was disturbed. They all had their flashlights with them, including Robert.

"Alright, what the hell is…?" Johnny stopped when he, along with Enrique and Oliver, followed my flashlight's path and saw what it was gleaming its light on. When they saw it, they all screamed in unison.

"Johnny! I thought you said that thing was a myth!" Oliver yelled. "I thought it was!" Johnny screamed. The creature stopped about fifty feet from us and just stared at us. Most people think that fifty feet is pretty far away. I can tell you right now, it isn't. That thing was too close to us for my taste. Then, it sucked in a breath and let out an inhuman roar, showing us its razor sharp teeth in the process. We all screamed again and took off the other side of the mountain with only our flashlights in hand. I could hear the creature's crunching footsteps running behind us, following us.

Then, Johnny tripped over something, causing a big domino effect with everyone else. He hit into Robert, who knocked into Oliver, who hit me, who hit Enrique and we went tumbling down the mountain. I, somehow, stopped only a few feet from where we tripped while the boys went all the way to the edge of the forest on the side of the mountain we were on. I groaned and sat up a little, holding my head.

"You guys okay?" I called down to them. More groans of pain were heard as the boys got out of the tangled mess they were in. "Yeah, we're fine but you better get down here, Celina, and quick!" Johnny yelled. I turned around when I heard another roar from the creature. It was on top of the hill above me, standing only a few feet from my tent. It slashed at it, tearing it to pieces before fixing its eyes back on me. I tried to get up and run away but something prevented me from doing so. I noticed what it was. During the fall, my foot somehow got caught underneath a few rocks and giant branch growing out of the ground. I tried pulling the branch, which was trapping my foot, but it was no use, the thing wouldn't budge.

"I'm stuck!" I shrieked to the boys. I continued pulling against the branch but it only moved about an inch. The creature began making its way down to me. I screamed and frantically tried to release my foot but I couldn't.

"Hang on, Celina!" Robert shouted as I saw him run back up the hill towards me. I felt my heart pounding in my ears as the fear took over me. I began to sweat as I tried and tried again to free my leg but I wasn't strong enough to pull the branch away. Then, Robert was at my side, pulling at the branch with all his might. I did my best to help him, also trying to see how close the creature was to us. When I looked, it was about halfway towards us. I screamed again and continued pulling.

Finally, a large snap told us that the branch had broken. But, from mine and Robert's extreme efforts to break it, we both lost our footing and ended up tumbling back down the hill towards the others in a painful heap. Groaning in pain, the others helped us up as we staggered to our feet. We barely had time to ask each other if we were alright because the creature roared again, grabbing our attention. We were just about to run for it through the woods when we suddenly heard the loud sound of a helicopter flying towards us. The creature heard it too and ran off into the darkness. We all stood there, wondering who had just saved our lives when we realized, it was Johnny's private helicopter!

"I tried calling for help while we were running down the hill but, got cut off when we tripped and fell." Johnny explained, panting slightly from the fear and adrenaline. I was so scared that I didn't even notice him with his phone. But neither of us said another word after that. We quickly retrieved our things and jumped into the helicopter, thankful that we were now safe. When we were about halfway to Johnny's house, Robert spoke up.

"Johnny, you are never allowed to take us on anymore of your 'adventures,' understand?" He scolded, causing Johnny to glare at him but say nothing in response. It took a while for the fear and anxiety to slow down my heart rate but once it did, I began to feel extremely tired. I looked around and saw that everyone else was feeling the same, because they began dozing off.

Finally, I found I couldn't hold my head up any longer. I leaned against whoever was next to me and realized it was Robert. He didn't seem to mind because he made no protests about me leaning on him. I closed my eyes and whispered to him:

"Thank you for saving my life." He responded by putting his arm around my shoulder, warming my body up more. I could feel the darkness of sleep creeping up on me and I let it take over me. But, before I fell asleep, I could've sworn I heard Robert say one last thing:

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Wow, didn't expect this chapter to be this long but, it is! And I loved the way it came out. So, like I said in the previous chapter, I was going to use another story in mythology. Well, not exactly mythology but this is supposed to be a myth. Yes, there is a story of how there is something that haunts the mountain of Ben Macdui in Scotland so that's where I got the inspiration to write this. If you want more proof about it, just type in the name of the creature into google and read for yourself! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter so please, review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Wow, time to update the story already. Man, this past week went by fast. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed last week's chapter because I worked long and hard on it (and even scared myself while writing it lol).

So, there possibly will be maybe 3 or 4 chapters left of this story. Not quite sure yet, I have to see how things go. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Dark. It was very dark. Almost pitch-black. No light illuminated around me as I stared into nothing but absolute darkness. I didn't know where I was at first but, some part of me felt the emotion of familiarity creep up on me as my eyes darted around, desperately trying to find a light. <em>

_Nothing. There was absolutely nothing._

_Trapped. I was trapped. Trapped in the world of some nightmare, not sure whether or not I'd be able to escape from it. I slipped into a sitting position on the cold ground and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. I shivered. It wasn't exactly cold per se, but, it was more of that shivering fear that went up and down your spine, almost like a skeletal finger. _

_Then, I heard it._

_Growling. Moaning. _

_My eyes widened and I finally understood where I was now. And, the fact that I was back here again made my skin crawl and my heart pound against my ribcage. _

_Slowly, I turned around, despite the fact that my head was screaming for me not to. And there, two feet behind me, was the reason for my nightmares:_

**Am Fear Liath Mor. **

_I gasped and scrambled to my feet, backing up as its red eyes stared me down. I avoided making eye contact, because I thought the thing could make me explode from the inside if it looked into my eyes. _

_Then, it began to move closer, lifting its muscular and furry leg and crunching the ground beneath it. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Just like that horrid camping trip two days ago. Yet again, I was reliving that fearful night._

"_No, stay back." I pleaded, backing up more. The creature paid no heed to my demands; it just crept closer, while I continued to move away from it. But then, like the other nightmares, my back hit an invisible wall, causing me to stop._

"_No….no, not again! No!" I cried, pounding my fist against the invisible wall, trying desperately to get away, even though, in the back of my mind, I knew it was futile. _

_Another growl from the creature made me turn to face it. I pressed myself more against the wall, trying to make as much distance as possible between the two of us but it was no use. The creature moved closer, stretching out a hand and then, grasped my throat. _

"_No!" I cried again, struggling in its grip but it was like an iron chain. I couldn't break it off. It was too strong. Then, I felt it tighten its grip, causing me to gag and cough. Tears poured out of my eyes as fear engulfed every part of my being. I knew right then and there, I was about to die._

"NOOOO!" I shouted as I sat up in my bed. I panted and frantically began feeling my body for any cuts or anything out of the ordinary. Then, I put my hands to my throat but felt nothing there except my skin. As I realized I was finally awake, I breathed a sigh of relief. Sweat was rolling down my flesh, causing my clothes to stick to my body slightly.

I glanced over at the clock on my dresser. 5:00 AM. I wiped a bead of sweat off my brow and got off the bed. I needed a shower. Grabbing some fresh pajamas, I headed for the shower. After getting the water just right, I stripped off my clothes and stepped inside. At first, I let the cool water splash over me but then, I began to shiver so I turned the water on to a warmer temperature.

After a good twenty minutes, I stepped out and dried myself off with a towel. I dried my hair afterwards and then got dressed. Deciding to let my hair air dry, I headed back into my room and just sat on my bed.

I've been having those nightmares since the day it happened. I couldn't get that horrifying memory out of my head. I never talked to anyone else about it because I was afraid they would think I was being a big scaredy cat or something. But, I finally realized I couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed to talk to someone. But who? My parents wouldn't really understand because they weren't there.

That left the four boys. Johnny I still wanted to punch for actually making us go there but, I knew it wasn't his fault. Still, he'd probably say something like: "Don't be such a chicken. Get over it." Or something along the lines of that.

Oliver would understand a little better but, he'd say something like: "Do something to get your mind off it." Think I haven't done that already? The only thing that gets my mind off it is my figure skating or beyblading and I can't be doing those twenty-four-seven!

And Enrique would probably say something similar as to what Oliver says and try to cheer me up with jokes. Yeah, that might help but I don't want jokes. I just want someone to _listen_ to me as I talk, as I spill out my fear, someone who won't care if I cry to them on the phone.

Then, I thought: what about Robert? He was there, he would understand and, we did get along best out of the rest of the group. And, back in the day, Robert was always good about just listening. I'm not sure how much about that part of him has changed but, it was worth a try.

I grabbed my cell phone off of my dresser and scrolled through my Contacts list. When I landed on Robert's number, I suddenly felt myself getting the case of the butterflies. But, why? It felt different than the shiver of fear; this was a nervous butterfly feeling. Why would I be nervous about calling Robert? I never was before. Yet, ever since that beyblade match with him, something felt different. I could still talk to Robert about anything really, but now, there was a jittery feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I talked to him.

_You've fallen for him._ A voice in my head told me. I shook the thought aside. Me? In love with Robert? My best friend? No, that couldn't be!

Could it?

I glanced down at my phone to see that my thumb was hovering over the "Call" button. Why was I hesitating? Just press the button and call already!

_You're nervous. _The voice said again. I shook my head again. Shut up, I am not. I couldn't be….I couldn't be in love with Robert. It just…it just doesn't seem right. He and the others are like brothers to me.

_Oh, you may have thought that way about him before. But now, your heart beats for him. Go ahead, feel how fast your heart is beating right this second._ Almost as if that part of my body had control, my hand slowly crept up to slide over my left breast area. A moment's pause and then, my eyes widened. My heart was clearly beating faster than normal.

No, it's because of that nightmare. That's all.

_Don't be ridiculous, Celina. Yes, you may have been frightened by that dream but now, now you're trying to muster up the courage to even _call _him, let alone talk to him. Admit it; you are in love with Robert Jurgen._ At that, I actually whacked myself in the temple with the heel of my hand. Although, I regretted it a moment later because I rubbed the injured spot with my palm.

I stared down at my phone again, my thumb still hovering over the little green phone symbol. Why is this so hard? Just press it. It's Robert, for crying out loud! You can talk to him about anything!

Taking a deep breath, I pressed the "Call" button and put the phone to my ear. I heard the phone ring about three times until finally, a voice on the other line picked up:

"Hello?" Surprisingly enough, the voice wasn't groggy, because I expecting to have woken him up from a deep sleep. Instead, his voice was firm and normal and I felt a new case of butterflies fly through my stomach as I heard it.

"Robert, it's me." I said. I heard a noise on the other end, some type of rustling. Maybe he was adjusting his position on his bed?

"Celina, is everything alright?" He asked, concerned. I was about to let out the usual, "Yeah, I'm fine." lie that people say even when they aren't okay but don't want to talk about it. But, this time was different. I _needed_ to talk about it.

"No, everything's not alright. I've….I've been having nightmares." I admitted, feeling my mouth going dry from anxiety and fear. There was a slight pause on Robert's end before a response.

"About what happened in Scotland the other day?"

"Yeah, I can't get it out of my head. I'm sorry to have called so early in the morning but, I just woken up from another nightmare and I needed to talk to someone about it." I said, fisting a handful of the blankets in my hand.

"It's alright. No need to apologize. I've been up for a while myself."

"You're having nightmares too?"

"Sometimes but, there are other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

Pause.

"Personal things." I could tell by the way he said it that he didn't want to explain it any further than that so I dropped the subject. But then, he picked it back up with where we left off before.

"So, what happened in your nightmare?" I explained to him and he just listened, every now and again, giving a few mmhmm's or ahuh's to let me know he was still listening.

"I'm sorry you have to go through these terrible nightmares, Celina. I know what we went through was a disturbing experience but, you have to realize something, you're safe now. The only way that thing can get you is if you go back there and I'm sure you don't want to. Also, you have your friends to help you through your fears. I know the others would be willing to lend an ear if you needed to talk, as I am doing now." Robert said once I was done explaining. I felt a smile pull at the corner of my mouth. How is it he could make me feel so good inside from just a few words?

"Thank you, Robert. That means a lot. I'm glad I have a great friend like you."

"You know I'll always be here, whenever you need me." For some strange reason, I felt my stomach do a backflip at those words. The way he said them, it struck deep and it made me smile. But then, I suddenly felt myself get extremely tired and couldn't suppress a yawn which Robert heard.

"You should try to get some more sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea. Thank you again, Robert, and good night."

"You are very welcome. Good night, Celina." Another back flip for my stomach. The way he said my name, it sounded almost like a song. I loved the way it sounded. I hung up the phone and put it back on the dresser, letting out another yawn. I curled under the covers and got comfortable, staring at the wall to my right.

_Admit it; you are in love with Robert Jurgen._

The phrase that the voice in my head said a little while ago played in my mind again. Again, I pressed my hand to my heart and felt it beating rapidly. I began to picture him in my mind, his voice, his mannerisms, his eyes….all of it causing my face to heat up slightly.

Yes, I will admit it now. I _am_ in love with Robert Jurgen.

When I drifted off to sleep, I had not one trace of a nightmare in the dream world of my mind. Instead, I dreamt of a certain purple haired, noble and gentleman-like German.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Wow, I actually wasn't planning on this whole chapter to consist of her thoughts after the nightmare but I couldn't stop myself from writing! See how sometimes things don't go as planned? This is why I'm not quite sure how much is left. We'll have to see. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because Celina finally realized her feelings for Robert. Will Robert feel the same? Only time, and reviews, will tell. So please, PLEASE, review! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Alright, I'm not going to say much here because I know not a lot of people read this anyway. So, just go ahead and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up and felt like a small weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Finally admitting that I was in love with Robert really sent a wave of relief through my body. But, I couldn't rejoice for long, because I realized I had another burden on my shoulder: telling Robert how I felt.<p>

I mean, you can't just waltz right up to your best friend, smile sweetly at him and say: "Hey, guess what? I love you!"

Yeah…that wouldn't end well.

So, what was the next step?

Talk to my parents?

No way! Robert was the one they wanted me to be betrothed to in the first place! If I told them I fell for him, they wouldn't let me live it down….they wouldn't even listen to me after that. They would run off to tell the Jurgens and start planning the wedding. I couldn't do that to Robert. I wanted to make sure he felt the same way for me before we take a leap like that.

Plan B: talk to Johnny, Oliver and Enrique. They're the only ones I could trust with this information anyway. So, I picked up the phone and called the first one on my list: Enrique.

"Hello?" Enrique answered after a few rings.

"Hey Enrique, its Celina."

"Hey Celina, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering…do you think I could come by your house and talk to you, Oliver and Johnny?"

"Sure but, don't you want Robert there, too?"

"NO!"

"Ow! My ear!"

"Sorry but, I can't have Robert there. It's….a personal matter."

"….Are you two fighting again?"

I sighed. "No, we're not. I just…." I paused to figure out the right words to say. "…It's about Robert so he can't be there." Enrique stayed silent for a moment.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but you'll understand later when we talk. Want me to call the others?" I asked.

"No, I'll do it. Just come right over and I'll make sure Oliver and Johnny will do the same." I smiled.

"Thanks Enrique. I appreciate this."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Once we hung up, I grabbed my purse and left my room and headed for the west tower. On my way, I ran into Andrew.

"Ah, Miss Alvarez. How are you this morning?"

"Good, Andrew. I'm going to visit Enrique. Is my helicopter still on the west tower?" The butler nodded.

"Yes, it is there. I will inform Samuel immediately." Samuel was the pilot that flies my helicopter. His room was just a floor beneath the roof of the west tower where the helicopter sat so he didn't have far to go when we needed him.

When Andrew and I got up to the west tower, Samuel was there already, sitting in the driving seat of the helicopter with his headset on and everything. One thing about Samuel was that he was very prompt, something I admired.

Once Andrew helped me into the helicopter and I was strapped in, Samuel took off for Enrique's estate in Italy. It didn't take all that long for us to get there and when we did, we made a safe landing and got off the helicopter. Enrique's butler was there to greet me and he led me to where Enrique was.

He led me outside to the gardens where I saw Enrique, Oliver and Johnny talking under a gazebo. They were sitting down around a small table with some tea and cookies on it. I thanked the butler, who bowed and left, then went over to the boys. When they spotted me, they stood up to greet me.

"Hey Celina, are you okay?" Oliver asked. "Enrique didn't really say much about why you wanted us here, so what's up?" Johnny asked. Straight to the point. That was just like Johnny. I sighed.

"Guys, sit down. I want to confess something." The others looked a bit concerned and confused but they shrugged it off and humored me, sitting back down. Enrique passed me the teapot and I poured myself some tea while picking out a teabag. I chose a pomegranate green tea.

"Alright, this whole matter is about Robert and before you guys say anything, no, we are not fighting again." I said, giving a stern look to Johnny and Oliver, who had opened their mouths to say something. But then, they shut them and continued to listen. I gazed at my tea but didn't drink it just yet, letting the teabag simmer for a few minutes.

"You guys are my best friends, as well as Robert but now, I've come to have….stronger feelings for him." I slowly admitted, blushing. I gazed down at my hands which were folded on my lap. There was a big silence amongst the rest of the boys and I began to wonder what was going through their heads.

"And you haven't told Robert yet because….?" Johnny asked, quirking a brow at me. I looked at him and sighed.

"Because, it's hard enough just telling him but, after what happened three years ago…" I muttered but the boys somehow heard and inched closer.

"What? What happened?" Enrique asked. "Is there something you're not telling us, Celina?" Oliver asked and Johnny gave me a hard stare.

"What was the _real_ reason you left three years ago?" Ah dammit. Why do these guys have to be so clever? Well, I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep the secret from them for long. Might as well tell them so they could help.

And so I did. I told them everything that happened from Robert and me overhearing our parent's idea to my own parents still trying to convince me even though they said they wouldn't go through with it. As I told the story, I realized more than ever how hard it was going to be to let Robert know. I mean, he was so against it three years ago. What would he say now if I confessed to him? I could just see it…

"_So, did your parents put you up to this? You pretending to love me so that their plans would become a reality? Did you even consider my feelings on this part, Celina?"_

The imaginary vision in my head made me shudder. I could just picture Robert's enraged expression as he spoke those words and then storm off, never to forgive me or like me again. The fear of that happening broke my heart and I found myself even more terrified to try and tell him.

"Celina…" Oliver's voice broke me from my train of thought. I looked up at him to see the others looking sympathetically at me. It was then that I realized I was slightly trembling and a tear or two had leaked out of my eyes.

"We had no idea…." Enrique muttered, taking in all of the information. Even Johnny was looking solemn, arms crossed and deep in thought as he understand my hesitation to confess to Robert.

"I'm not sure what to do. I'm not saying that I want you guys to solve this problem but I just…needed someone to talk to about this." I said, taking my tea and sipping it, relishing in the feeling of the warm liquid as it went down my throat, heating my body even just slightly.

"Well, maybe, one of us could talk to Robert…" Oliver suggested, looking at Enrique and Johnny. I began to choke on my tea and started coughing profusely. I tried to get some words out but I coughed a few more times before I could do so.

"What? No! Guys, please, don't do that. That's the last thing I need right now." The others looked at me.

"We're not saying to confess to him for you but perhaps maybe just…discreetly see if we can find out any information from him." Enrique said and I knew what he meant by "information." They wanted to find out if Robert felt for me the same way I did for him. But, I was too scared. What if they slipped up and Robert figured it out? He's not stupid, after all.

"No, absolutely not. We keep this between us, got it?" I asked, giving them each a small glare to reassure them that I meant it. They seemed hesitant at first but then, they eventually agreed. Suddenly, Samuel came over to me and informed me that I needed to get to my ice skating lesson immediately. My teacher was making me put the finishing touches on my routine. After all, the competition is only a few days away.

So, after saying a quick goodbye to the boys, I left with Samuel and headed back home for my lesson. I practically had my routine memorized, except for one part. I was still having trouble with my finishing move: the triple axel jump. But, I was determined to get it down right before the competition.

So I practiced.

**Robert's POV**

I was enjoying my time reading outside in the garden when suddenly, my butler, Gustave, informed me that Johnny had arrived to visit. Hmm…that was quite odd. Lately, whenever someone came over to hang out, it wasn't just one person but our whole group. I guess everyone must be pretty busy today.

"Hello Johnny." I greeted once the Scotsman came into view. He greeted me back and sat down on the chair across from me. I put my bookmark in my book and set it down on the table between us.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I was bored and everyone else was busy." He said. I sat up straighter in my chair.

"Well then, how about a game of chess to ease your boredom?" I suggested. Johnny looked unsure at first but then, agreed. Gustave brought out my chess set and put it down on the table. Then, Johnny and I began to play.

Halfway through, Johnny was beginning to get frustrated. "Damn you, Robert. Why are you so freaking good at this game?" He pouted and quickly made a move, seeming uncaring now about the game. I chuckled and went to make my move when a gust of wind suddenly blew by. It rattled my book for a moment and then, it flew open, causing the bookmark to fly off. I stood up to grab it but Johnny beat me to it.

"Thank you, Johnny. Now, if I may have that back…?" I said, holding out my hand. But Johnny, being the stubborn man that he was, didn't listen to me. Instead, he unfolded the piece of paper that was my bookmark and gazed at it.

"Johnny, give that back at once." I said, my voice a bit more stern than it was a moment ago. Again, Johnny ignored me and stared at the paper. It wasn't exactly paper, it was actually a photo. I went to reach for it but Johnny pulled it out of my reach and stared at me.

"Why do you have a picture of yourself and Celina in your book?" He asked and my face began to burn, possibly from both embarrassment and anger. Johnny turned the photo around to show it to me. It was a photo of Celina and me on the day she returned home. We were both smiling and she was hugging me while I merely had my arm around her shoulders. I snatched the photo from the redhead's hand, folded it back up in half and placed it back into my book. I then set the book next to me on my chair.

"It's your move." I said. Johnny gave me a hard stare.

"You're avoiding my question."

"I said, it's your move. Now move."

"Not until you answer my question."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"Well, tough luck, my friend."

"Tough luck, my ass, Robert!"

"Language, Johnny."

The Scotsman rolled his eyes and finally, made his move. We then continued our game, neither of us saying anything for what seemed like a long time. Then, Johnny spoke:

"You love her, don't you?"

I knocked over my own chess piece by accident. I was stunned by Johnny suddenly blurting out the question and, I wasn't quite sure how to respond to it. How could he ever understand the battle I'm fighting within me?

"Talk to me, Robert. Tell me what's up." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. I stared at him, long and hard. Then, a voice in my head told me it would be best to talk to him and tell him what happened three years ago. So, I told him. He listened intently and seemed quite shocked by the information. Anyone would be, I suppose.

"So, you do love her." He said once I was done. I gave him a small glare.

"What makes you think…?" He cut me off.

"C'mon Robert, it's obvious. If you were so concerned about the whole fact of how she'll react because of what happened three years ago then it's obvious you love her. And, besides, I see the way you look at her now. It's different from before. You _love_ her, Robert and you need to admit that to yourself." I stared at him. Never have I heard Johnny say such encouraging and passionate words as these. It was like he slapped me in the face, but verbally, not physically.

I just sat there, staring at him, not sure what to say or even _how_ to say anything to him at this point. I tried to put the words together but before I could actually vocalize them, Gustave came over, grabbing both mine and Johnny's attention.

"Pardon the interruption, Master Robert, but your parents have asked me to come find you. They wish to speak with you." I nodded and stood up, grabbing my book and ready to follow Gustave when Johnny said:

"We'll continue this conversation once you get back." I glared at him over my shoulder but said nothing as I followed Gustave to where my parents were. They were in the east drawing room, talking and chatting away. Once I came into the room, they ended their conversation and faced me.

"Robert, darling, please sit down. We have some things to discuss with you." My mother said. I raised an eyebrow at them, getting an uneasy feeling about where this conversation might lead. Nevertheless, I sat down and stared at my parents.

"As you know, son, your eighteenth birthday is coming up soon. And your mother and I want nothing more than to see you happy." My father began and my gaze turned more serious. The uneasy feeling was now making goose bumps appear on my arms.

"And, as you also know, eighteen is the year where a boy becomes a man. And, your father and I would really like to see you get settled down in your life." My mother continued and my eyes went a little wide.

"Don't even tell me you're talking about…" I trailed off, not wanting to know where this is going. However, my parents nodded.

"Yes, Robert, we wish for you to find a wife either before or shortly after your eighteenth birthday." My father blurted out as the both of them smiled at me. My jaw dropped and at the same time, my book slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor with a small thud.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author-<strong> Haha! Yes, I am leaving it there! Torture for you all lol. So it seems both of them have realized their feelings for one another but they both have the same fear. Ironic, no?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Okay so this story is almost coming to a close. Only a few more chapters left. That's all I got to say, really. Oh, wait! The beginning of this is starting in Robert's POV since it ended with it last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I stared at my parents in shock of what I just heard. Was I dreaming? Or hearing things? I really hoped the first one because I didn't want to think I was going mad. That would not be good.<p>

"Excuse me?" I finally asked after a long pause. The smiles on my parent's faces never faltered.

"We want you to find a wife soon, my love." Mother said, gazing at me with a cheerful twinkle in her eyes. How can they be so happy by this decision? Do they not realize they are putting a lot of pressure on me to not only find a wife but to also confess to the woman I love?

Although, they don't know I'm in love with Celina. The reason why I didn't tell them was to avoid this mainly! I didn't want them getting over-excited and going off to plan my wedding before I even confessed to Celina and ask her to marry me.

I wanted to say something to them, to demand why they suddenly came up with this decision before truly telling me. Well, I mean, they were telling me but it was like they already made a decision for me! I told them three years ago that I wanted to choose my wife, not for it to be chosen for…

Wait, was this their stupid way of trying to _understand_ my feelings? Could that truly be it? If so then this was ridiculous! I won't have it like this. I will have things my way.

"I'll choose a wife…but on my own terms and when I say so!" I barked, snatching up my book from the floor and storming out before they had time to respond. I didn't care. I was beyond angry right now. They never understand….they will _never_ understand.

But I knew three people that will.

Heading back outside to meet up with Johnny, I found him still sitting in his seat, looking a bit bored and annoyed. When he saw me, he stood up and was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"We're going to Enrique's and I'm going to make sure Oliver is there as well. I need to make a decision with this…" Johnny blinked at me and his expression was that of shock.

"Ummm….okay?"

Immediately, I sent for my helicopter and flew Johnny and me over to Italy after informing Enrique we would be coming. Oliver was already in Italy visiting so that made things a little easier. Once we got there and got settled down in a nice, private area where we wouldn't be disturbed, I immediately told them my problem, explaining about how not only was I love with Celina and my parents ridiculous idea of marriage.

"Well, this is a bit of a dilemma…" Oliver started and I quirked a brow at him.

"_A bit_?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"You know what I mean. But still, Robert, shouldn't the solution be to just tell Celina? I know you have fear of how she'll react but won't you know until you try?"

I paused. "Well, you might be right, Oliver but…I'm still not quite sure." I said. Johnny opened his mouth to say something but, for some reason, Enrique elbowed him, and I never got to hear what he was going to say.

"Well, I could speak for the rest of us here when I say you should just take the risk and tell her. Then, if it goes well, ask her to marry you." Enrique said and the others nodded.

"But what if she doesn't love me back?"

"What if she does?" Johnny shot back. I stopped there for a moment. They're right. I had to take the risk. I had to go and confess to Celina. So, after bidding them goodbye, I got into my helicopter and flew over to Celina's place.

"Ah, Master Robert, good to see you." Andrew greeted me as I landed on the east tower. I greeted him back and he informed me that Celina was in her private skating rink. At first, I wasn't going to bother her, but then Andrew told me that she should be done soon and she wouldn't mind me waiting. So, I went into the mansion and waited for Celina.

"Oh, hello Robert." Mrs. Alvarez said, coming into the room a few minutes after I had entered. I stood up and gave her a small bow.

"Good evening, Mrs. Alvarez. How are you?"

"Oh, just fine, thank you, dear. How are your parents?"

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. "They're fine." Although, right now, they're probably planning my punishment for talking to them the way I did.

"I just heard the news from your parents, dear." Mrs. Alvarez said. I blinked at her.

"News?" She couldn't mean what I thought she meant…

"Why, about how you'll be getting married soon!" I suddenly heard something like a large bag being dropped onto the floor behind Mrs. Alvarez. I gazed past her and my heart dropped into my stomach. It was Celina standing there, with her skating exercise outfit still on, her hair looking slightly disheveled from practice and her face slightly red from the workout. I still thought she looked beautiful there but then, I saw her expression. I couldn't bear to look at it, not that it was unattractive but, her face, her _eyes_ showed so many emotions: confusion, sadness, shock, disbelief, hurt and anger.

Her mother seemed to not have heard the sound behind her because her expression didn't falter with how excited she was to discuss the topic. I just shook my head at Celina, my eyes pleading for an apology, an opportunity to explain.

But when she ran out through the doors…I'm quite sure I just might've lost that opportunity.

"Celina, wait!"

But that still didn't mean I wouldn't try.

I ran right past her mother, who now realized what was going on but said nothing as I took off after her daughter. I chased Celina through the mansion. She tried to lose me through the many doorways but both of us knew I knew this mansion like it was my own. Finally, I managed to catch up to her.

"Celina, stop, please!" I cried, grabbing her arm, preventing her from running anymore. The both of us were panting slightly. I kept a firm grip on her arm, not so that it hurt her but to make sure she wouldn't try to run from me. I couldn't leave it like this.

"Celina…please, I didn't want you to find out this way." I said. Celina didn't say anything which killed me. Was she now just going to give me the silent treatment and run away? Was she never going to talk to me again?

The thought of that tugged at my heart. No, it ripped my heart. Right in two. I couldn't let that happen.

"Celina…please…"

Finally, she turned to look at me. Her eyes still held that same look it did when she first heard her mother blurt it out.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked after another minute of silence.

"I just found out myself the other day. I wasn't going to beat around the bush with you, I promise you that." I confessed, forcing a smile. Another moment of silence then a small smile found its way on Celina's face.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now…could you let go of my arm? I think it's starting to bruise." I stared down at my hand that was still gripping, tighter than I wanted, on Celina's arm. I let go and Celina rubbed her arm a bit. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, you're getting married?" Celina asked. I nodded.

"Yes but, I get to choose my wife. I'm not letting my parents take over like they tried to do years ago. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget? One does not forget something like that."

"I hear you."

"But, if you're not ready to get married, why not try to convince your parents to not do this again?"

"…." I needed a minute to think of an excuse. I really should've just told her right then and there, but my mouth formed other words:

"Maybe I am ready to get married."

"You're seventeen."

"I'm practically eighteen."

"Not yet."

"…So?"

"So what?"

"Don't go there, Celina…"

"Don't go where?" She grinned at me and I felt my eyebrow twitch out of slight annoyance. Yet, I wasn't truly annoyed. I loved her witty banter and I really do enjoy us going back and forth like this.

"So, if you're _so_ ready to get married, do you at least have a girl in mind?"

"Perhaps."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What if I don't truly have a girl in mind just yet?"

"But you just said…"

"I said 'perhaps', Celina, I could've been joking." Now it was time for Celina's eyebrow to twitch. She had this cute pout on her face too.

But again, I had the opportunity to tell her and _again_ I chickened out. Why? Why couldn't I just tell her?

A sudden ringtone from my cell phone made us both jump slightly. I apologized and picked up the phone. It was my parents. They wanted me back home. I sighed annoyingly.

"Sorry, Celina, I have to get going. My parents need me back home." Which was a lie. My parents didn't really want me back home. They just wanted to either scold me or try to convince me more about the whole marriage procedure. Nevertheless, I said my goodbye to Celina and headed home.

And every moment away from her, I realized how stupid I was for being a coward and not telling her how I felt.

**Celina's POV**

Once Robert left, I headed up to my room to shower and change my clothes. But, when I got up there, I decided to take a bath instead. I needed time to think.

So once the water was warm enough, I stepped in and sat down in my lovely lavender scented bubble bath. God, I love these. They make life easier, even just slightly.

But then, I frowned. Twice I had given Robert the hint to say something along the lines of: "I want you as my wife," or "Yes, I have a girl in mind…you." But, sadly it seemed, stuff like that only happens in fairy tales and romance novels. Love never truly works that way.

I hugged my knees, not caring if I got soap near my mouth or face. If Robert truly didn't want me as a wife…and if he truly wants to be married, whom will he marry? I would lose him forever.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why _is_ love so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Ah, alas Celina, that is life. But, things always work out in the end.

Oh yes, I do believe the next chapter is the final chapter. Sorry this one took so long to get out, got busy with things. But, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Yes, I know this took a little while to get out but it was because I needed help putting this last chapter together!

So, for starters, I want to make a big shout out to KilalaInara who helped me put together Celina's routine and help it fit with the song. The song she is skating to is called The Truth Beneath the Rose by Within Temptation. But, the song needed to be edited for this chapter. Now, I don't have the program to edit the song but I did figure out which parts to start and stop at to make it exactly three minutes.

So, go to the link on my profile, click the link to listen to the song and use these times:

:32 to 2:14

3:50 to 4:23

5:13 to 5:47

6:08 to 6:19

And that's the edited song for her routine. I'll do my best to describe her routine but bear with me if I make a mistake or two. If you guys don't know what the moves are, then you may just have to look it up because it's really hard to describe these moves, especially since I'm not a figure skater. Hopefully, you all will get the basic understanding of what she's doing. KilalaInara and I worked really hard on this last chapter so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Today was the day. My figure skating competition. I was so nervous but yet, I didn't really feel all there today which wasn't good. My body was here but my mind was wandering elsewhere. I needed to get my head into the game but how could I? Not after what happened yesterday.<p>

Robert didn't want me. He made that clear yesterday when he said nothing to my little hints. God, I feel like such a fool.

"Celina, your friends are here." My skating instructor called from the other end of the locker room. Yes, I was in the locker room of the competition's skating rink, preparing. I looked up to see Johnny, Enrique, Oliver and Robert standing by the doorway.

"Hey Celina, how are you feeling?" Oliver asked. I gave them a small, forced smile.

"Fine. Just nervous." I admitted which was true. The nervous part, not the fine part. So sue me.

"You're going to be just fine." Enrique said.

"And you're going to win, we just know it." Johnny added, grinning at me. I laughed a little.

Then, we heard the announcer beginning his introduction out on the rink. The boys went to leave when I noticed Johnny elbow Robert and whisper something to him but I couldn't hear it. Then, after wishing me good luck, they left, except for Robert. I blinked at him.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me, Robert?" I asked. Robert just stood there, staring at a random locker, almost as if in a trance. I slowly stood up and walked over to him.

"Robert?" I said, trying to get his attention. Slowly, he turned his gaze to me. He looked me up and down and, after a long pause, said:

"You look so beautiful."

I felt my face heat up as I turned my gaze to the floor. When I did, I took in my outfit. It was a red skating outfit with a single strapped top. The top was a darker red, like a rose red, and the skirt was a normal red covered in golden sparkles.

"Thank you." I managed to finally say after a moment. I fidgeted with the end of my skirt, not liking the awkward silence that came between us. Finally, after another two minutes (which seemed like an hour), I couldn't take it anymore.

"Robert, why did you stay back and not go with the others?"

I blurted out the question before I had a chance to stop myself. I looked up at him to see his reaction. He was silent at first but then opened his mouth to say something. I waited eagerly for him to speak but then, he closed his mouth and sighed. I sighed as well, going to grab for my skates when Robert finally spoke:

"I just wanted to wish you good luck."

I frowned a little but didn't look up at him as I started putting my skates on. That was all he had to say?

But then, when I felt his hand on my arm, I stared up at him. His face bore into mine and his eyes never left mine. They were staring so intently, it was almost as if he was trying to stare into my soul. I felt frozen in my place as Robert and I just gazed at one another. It took me a few seconds to realize he was leaning into me. My heart began to beat wildly against my ribcage, making it hard to breathe but, right now, I didn't care. I could feel his warm breath against my lips….

"Next up: Celina Alvarez from Leon, Spain!" The announcer cried into the microphone. Gasping slightly, I pulled back a little and clutched my remaining skate in my hand.

"Well, that's umm….that's me…so umm…" I stuttered, mentally cursing myself for doing so. Robert let go of my arm, straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Then, I'll take my leave." He said, heading for the door. I sighed and put on my other skate. When it was on, Robert spoke up again.

"Oh and Celina?" I looked up at him. "You're going to be fine. I know you'll do great." He smiled at me. Slowly, I returned the smile and he left. I sighed happily.

Perhaps I was wrong about Robert. I mean, we did almost kiss a moment ago.

Yes, maybe Robert was just scared like I was. But, his words, his smile…they made the fear go away. I knew I could do this. I can win the competition and then, confess to Robert.

So, after taking a deep breath, I went out of the locker rooms and into the arena. When the announcer announced me again, that was my cue to skate out from my position onto the rink. I glided across the ice, skating in a wide circle and giving a slight wave to the crowd as they clapped and cheered.

When I took my position in the middle of the rink, my eyes landed on my parents who waved at me. I also saw Johnny's, Enrique's, Oliver's, and Robert's parents right beside them. Then, a few seats below them were the boys. They all grinned at me, save for Robert, and Enrique even gave me a thumb's up. I laughed internally. Oh, Enrique.

Raising my hands above my head and holding my position there, I waited for the music to play. I had chosen a song from my favorite group: Within Temptation called The Truth Beneath the Rose.

Finally, I heard the song begin to play and immediately, I skated off to start my beginning move: a double loop jump. I have made many changes to my routine.

Next, I did a camel spin. Once I was finished with that, I moved into doing a spiral. By now, the beginning instrumental for the song had come to an end and the words began to be sung.

While the words were sung, I did some forward cross-overs with swan movements with my hands. Then, I moved into an outside spread eagle and glided across the ice gracefully for a few seconds.

Then, I did a quick turn and did a lunge. Afterwards, I did a crossover to a sit spin. Once I was finished with that, I turned on one foot, began skating backwards into the right corner of the rink and finally, when the time came, I did a double lutz.

Next, I did a layback spiral while skating backwards. Once the verse of the song was done (when I was finished with the spiral), I took a striking pose on the ice. I got down on one knee with my right arm across my chest, hand made into a fist, and my left arm was sticking out next to me, also with the hand as a fist and my head bowed.

After a few seconds, I stood back up and began doing some fancy footwork on the ice. Then, I moved into another outside spread eagle. Then, I began preparing for another move and finally, when I was ready, I did a stag jump.

When I was finished with that, I stopped completely on the ice and went for another dramatic pose. My knees were bent slightly, my head was down and my arms were spread out slightly from my sides.

A second later, I began to do some harsh movements with my hands. When Sharon began singing: "Blinded to see…" My hands came up individually into a flexing position. Then, they crossed over each other in front of my face with my palms facing me.

"….the cruelty.…" My arms crossed over each other, hands into fists, like I was blocking a punch to the face.

"….of the beast…." My head rose and at the same time, I had my hands, palms facing outward, in a clawed gesture, looking like I was clawing the air.

Next, I moved into doing a salchow jump. Once finished, I began doing some more gliding and swan movements with my hands. After a moment or two of that, I did a sideways cross lunge. I had my right leg forward, crossed over my left leg, and was bent backwards with my arms dangling beside me.

When that was done, I began preparing for my final move…

**Robert's POV**

I watched from my seat as Celina did her routine. The way she glided, the way she jumped, the way she initiated each and every spin and move, it was all perfect. The way she glided through her jumps, I could practically visualize Chakolyon's wings on her back, giving her flight.

She looked like an angel out there, skating across the ice with such precision. The smile on my face never dropped as I watched her. Never have I seen a more beautiful sight. Never have I seen such an amazing woman.

An amazing young woman that I promised myself I wouldn't let slip away.

"She's doing _what_ for her finishing move?" Johnny asked, breaking me out of my trance. I looked over at the others to get in on what they were talking about.

"Well, I heard she was planning on doing the triple axel jump." Oliver said. Enrique's eyes went wide.

"But, I thought she couldn't land it?" He asked. Oliver shook his head.

"She was able to. Problem is, she did it about a week ago." Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"But that means she's barely had time to master it." I pointed out. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"So, will she be able to land it now?" Johnny asked, nervously glancing at Celina performing her routine. Before anyone answered, I beat them to it.

"She can do it."

"But, Robert, she…" I cut Enrique off.

"She can do it. We have to believe that and believe in her." I turned my gaze back to Celina, who was still flying through her routine beautifully.

My eyes glanced up at the clock by the judge's table. There was only eleven seconds left until she would hit the three minute limit. She had to be ready to do the triple axel jump soon if she wanted to end her routine off with it.

_You can do it, Celina. I know you can._ I thought as I watched her prepare for it. I may not have known all that much about figure skating but I knew she would probably need a lot of speed and momentum to pull this move off.

The last few seconds seemed to go in slow motion. I literally was on the edge of my seat as I watched Celina glide across the ice, get into her position, lift herself off of the ice and into the air, spin in the air, land, jump into the air again within a semi-second, do another spin and land _again_. She put her left leg behind her to stop herself instantly, put her head down and had her arms spread when the song ended and the clock struck three minutes.

It was then that I realized my mouth was slightly open in shock. I quickly closed it and gazed at the others. They all had similar looks on their faces. Then, almost as if it was rehearsed, everyone in the stands, including myself and the three others, stood up and erupted into cheers.

I couldn't believe it, she landed it! She landed her triple axel! And it was perfect. Just like her routine.

Just like her.

**Celina's POV**

I waited until the crowd stopped cheering before I lifted my head and breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't believe it. I felt like crying. I did the triple axel double toe, the move I've been trying to master for years.

Right now, I didn't care if I won the competition, I felt like a winner just for doing that.

Yet, I got into my spot in a line on the rink with the other skaters to wait for the announcement of the winner. There were four other skaters alongside me: two boys, two girls.

"Alright now the moment you've all been waiting for…the winner of the European National Championship is…" The announcer said, taking an envelope from one of the judges. He then began opening the envelope which had the name of the winner on it.

I glanced over at my four friends in the stands. I could tell from where I stood that they were on the edge of their seats waiting for the results. My eyes landed on Robert who gave me a smile but it felt like the world to me.

"…Celina Alvarez from Leon, Spain!" Again, the crowd exploded into cheers but I kept my eyes on Robert for another moment. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he raised his arms and cheered with everyone else. It was then that I realized….

…the announcer just called _my_ name._ I _was the winner!

Shocked and completely speechless, I slowly skated across the rink over to the announcer who put a medal around my neck, a trophy in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. Tears of joy were flowing down my face as I began to realize this wasn't another one of my dreams, this was real. I had done it. I really had done it!

The rest of the time at the rink was all a blur to me. I recalled, after about a half an hour of cheering, I skated off the rink, into the locker room to change and left with my parents. But I do remember this clearly: my parents said they were going to have a party for me right now.

When we got home, my friends and their parents were there because they just followed us from the skating rink. When our cooks brought out food, I just realized then how ravenous I was. So we all ate, people congratulated me some more, and had a good time.

But I was so overwhelmed with the victory that I was beginning to feel light headed from being inside and having people crowd around me so much. So I went outside into the gardens to get some fresh air. I smiled as I gazed at all of the beautiful flowers that surrounded me and took in a nice deep breath of the cool, night air.

"Celina?" I turned around at the voice. Standing there, about twenty feet from me, was Robert. I smiled. He was just the person I was thinking about.

"Hello Robert." He just stared at me for a moment. Then, suddenly, he came over to me and hugged me tightly. I sighed happily and hugged him back, never wanting to let him go. This felt too good.

"I'm so proud of you. You were amazing tonight." Another smile broke out on my face at his words. They made my heart flutter as I squeezed him a little more tightly. But then, we pulled away.

"Thank you, Robert. I couldn't have done…." My eyes widened in shock at what made me stop my sentence. Robert had pulled his lips to mine with such passion that my doubts about everything between us were gone.

"Celina…" Robert began once we pulled away. His arms were around my waist and I realized my hands were resting on his shoulders.

"I have been such a ridiculous fool these past few days. I tried…I tried so hard to tell you. Even when my parents told me their ludicrous idea of wanting me to marry before or shortly after my eighteenth birthday…I never told you. But now…now I know I can't hide it any longer. I love you, Celina. I love you more than anything in this world."

My heart was skipping a beat throughout his entire confession but when he said those last two sentences, I felt as if my heart had stopped. Fresh tears began flowing from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Robert…" I started to say but had to take a moment to breathe because the crying made me slightly out of breath.

"I love you too."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Robert's lips captured mine again. He dipped me in the kiss, making it all the more passionate and beautiful. He brought me back up and we parted when the need for air came. He leaned his forehead against mine and whispered two words:

"Marry me."

And I whispered one word back:

"Yes."

We shared another kiss and this time, Robert spun me around. I never felt happier than I ever was in my entire life. When we parted again, we just held one another. Then, the giant clock in my garden began chiming the tune it does every hour. I looked up at it to see the time, smiled and turned back to Robert.

"It's midnight." Robert glanced at the clock and smiled. I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Happy birthday, Robert."

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Oh…my….gosh! It's finally done! Ah! Not just the story but just this chapter!

Like I said, KilalaInara worked really hard on this one and if I made any mistakes with explaining about the moves, forgive me but, we really worked hard putting this together. And the ending…I literally just thought of that ending while I was writing. I hope you all enjoyed this series because I know I had fun writing it! Please review!


End file.
